(GOM) Akashi-Ouji
by Lee SH114
Summary: Dunia Anime kah? mereka masih bertanya-tanya akankah sesuatu terjadi pada mereka saat sebuah jam bersandi dari Kuroko di putar?


_**Tittle : Akashi-Ouji**_

 _ **Author : Lee SH114**_

 _ **Leght : Twoshot**_

 _ **Rating : K+**_

 _ **Cast :**_

 _ **Akashi Seijurou**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _ **Kiseki no Sedai**_

 _ **Haizaki Shougo**_

* * *

Sangat lelah dan juga penuh dengan keringat yang bercucuran. Gedung latihan basket itu kini tampak begitu luas sejak beberapa anggota yang lain ijin untuk pulang karena matahari akan bersembunyi, tapi tidak bagi _Kiseki no Sedai_ yang selalu menghabisakan waktu dengan latihan basket dan berkumpul bersama. Mereka yang baru selesai latihan merebahkan tubuh mereka di tengah lapangan yang cukup luas itu.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa bosan beberapa hari ini" ungkap Murasakibara sambil duduk dan melihat kearah yang lain.

"Ah, Murasakibaracchi juga merasakanya? Aku juga begitu, aku ingin sesuatu yang baru untuk kita mainkan" tambah Kise meyakinkan pernyataan Murasakibara.

"Jangan berharap salah satu dari kita punya _**Doraemon**_ " cegah Midorima, yang mulai berprasangka buruk tentang pembicaraan aneh ini.

"Adapun yang punya, aku hanya mau dia keluarkan pintu kemana saja, dan saat aku buka mungkin saat ini aku ada di kamar mandi Horikita Mai- _Chan_ " jelas Aomine dengan wajah tanpa dosa sambil mencoba membayangkan.

"Aomine- _kun_ , bukankah kalimatmu ini terlalu dewasa?" protes Kuroko yang ada di samping Aomine.

" _Nanda Tetsu?_ Kitakan memang sudah dewasa" jawab Aomine meyakinkan.

"Mine- _Chin_ bagaimanapun bentuknya akan selalu berpikran seperti itu" ejek Murasakibara.

" _Hai, hai_ aku setuju" Kise angkat bicara sambil mengangguk.

"Apa maksud kalian ini? jika tidak suka bicarakan langsung saja padaku tidak perlu pakai bahasa isyarat!" Aomine mulai geram.

"Aku tidak pakai bahasa isyarat kok" sangkal Murasakibara.

"Aku dengar kau melakukanya, Murasakibara"

"Tapi, itu bukan bahasa isyarat"

"Bahasa yang tidak di mengerti orang lain sama saja dengan bahasa isyarat"

"Tapi, hanya Mine- _Chin_ yang tidak mengerti. Kise- _Chin_ mengerti kok"

" _Teme!"_

"Haha, sudah sudah kalian tidak perlu bertengkar" cegah Kise.

"Dasar anak kecil" kritik Midorima dengan nada suara yang lirih.

"Oh, iya ngomong-ngomong aku punya sesuatu yang aneh" ujar Kuroko membuat anggota yang lain fokus padanya. Kuroko lalu menuju tas yang tidak jauh dari dia duduk. Saat kembali Kuroko menunjukan sebuah jam yang berukuran kecil, berwarna hitam dengan angka yang aneh di dalamnya, bentuknya mirip dengan jam beker.

"Apa ini?" tanya Aomine.

"Sudah jelas itu hanya sebuah jam, Aominecchi"

"Aku tau bodoh! Tapi, jam apa ini? angkanya aneh bahkan tidak terbaca"

"Itu sebuah sandi" Kapten Kiseki no Sedai akhirnya mulai mengeluarkan suara.

"Sandi?" tanya Kise.

"Iya, aku tidak tau pasti sandi apa itu tapi kita tidak akan mengerti, mungkin kita hanya menebak sesuai angka pada jam beker kita" lanjut Akashi menjelaskan.

"Kau dapat darimana Kuroko?" tanya Midorima.

"Aku menemukanya, saat itu aku melihat pertunjukan sulap, tapi saat aku pulang aku menemukan benda ini di jalan. Anehnya saat aku buang, benda ini kembali padaku. Sampai akhirnya ada seorang kakek tua datang menghampiriku dan mengatakan hal aneh" penjelasan panjang Kuroko membuat anggota yang lain fokus mendengar.

"Hal apa Kuro- _Chin_?"

"Dia mengatakan, jika kau putar jarum jam ini maka akan membawamu kedunia Anime" lanjut Kuroko sedikit memperjelas. Mendengar jawaban Kuroko anggota yang lain menunjukan wajah yang begitu terlihat aneh hingga Kise yang mendengar mengeluarkan tawanya.

"Kurokocchi, apa kau percaya tentang hal itu?"

"Entahlah"

"Ini bukan dunia Anime, lagi pula jika itu benar aku akan jadi Kirito di _**Swort Art Online**_ dan menjelajahi dunia game bukan animasi" Kise semakin mengeraskan tawanya. Padahal yang lain cukup cermat mendengar kalimat Kuroko.

"Apa salahnya jika di coba" saran Aomine.

"Ha? Mine _-Chin_ mau coba?"

"Bukan hanya aku tapi, kita"

"Jangan konyol, aku tidak mau ikut campur" Midorima langsung menolak.

"Ha? Aominecchi...kau percaya?"

"Tidak, selama aku belum mencobanya. Lagi pula ini hanya permainan tidak mungkin kita pergi kedunia anime" pernyataan Aomine membuat suasana tenang sejenak.

"Apa lagi yang kakek itu katakan, Tetsuya?"

"Ha? Akashicchi tertarik"

"Dia bilang, salah satu dari angka ini akan membawa kita ke 4 dunia Anime. Jika kita tidak suka maka kita boleh keluar dan mencoba yang lain. Sebenarnya ada 5 tempat yang di tunjukan tapi tempat yang ke 5 adalah tempat dari imajinasi kita yang paling kuat" Kuroko kembali menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak mengerti kalimat terakhir Kuro- _Chin_ "

"Maksud Kuroko adalah, salah satu dari kita yang punya imajinasi yang kuat maka akan muncul di salah satu 5 tempat yang di sediakan jam ini" Midorima menperjelas.

"Bagaimana cara melakukanya?" Aomine semakin penasaran.

"Jarum jam yang pendek cukup di jalankan di setiap angka yang ada jike bereaksi maka kita bisa masuk dunia anime tersebut"

"Bagaimana cara kita kembali?" Aomine memperinci penjelasan Kuroko.

"Tinggal kembalian jarum jam yang pendek ke angka 12"

"Intinya, kita bisa memutar di setiap angka tanpa merubah posisi jarum yang panjangkan?" Akashi menegaskan.

" _Hai"_ Jawab Kuroko membenarkan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita coba" Aomine sangat semangat, dia berdiri dan mencoba untuk memutar jarum jam itu setelah mengambilnya dari tangan Kuroko.

"Tunggu, Aominecchi? Kau akan melakukanya?" Kise masih ragu.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Apa Kise- _chin_ takut?"

"Hahahahah, mana mungkin aku takut? Aku hanya ragu percaya atau tidak pada jam itu. Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apa kalian percaya?" Kise melihat kearah Kuroko.

"Aku ingin mencoba" jawab Kuroko.

"Aku juga" jawab Murasakibara.

"Entahlah aku terserah kalian" jawab Midorima.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan" jawab Akashi.

"Ok. Semua setuju. Kita akan berkeliling" Aomine mulai membuka kaca dengan jam itu dan akan memutarnya sedangkan Kise yang kalah telak hanya bisa diam sambil memasang wajah yang bingung melihat semua temanya berpikiran sempit.

"Kenapa pendapatku selalu saja kalah?" gumam Kise heran.

Aomine yang sudah membuka kaca jam itu menaruhnya di tengah lalu perlahan memutar jarum jam pendek tersebut keangka 1 tapi saat tepat di angka 1 tidak ada reaksi lalu perlahan lagi Aomine menggesernya keangka 2 tapi tetap sama tidak ada yang terjadi. Aomine kembali fokus lalu menggesernya keangka 3. Mereka semua terdiam.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, mungkin hanya sebuah cerita fiksi" gerutu Kise yang masih saja ragu. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya keluar dari jam itu. Semua menutup mata karena silau. Cukup lama mereka merasakan udara panas dan cahaya yang masuk kedalam retina mata mereka hingga kini cahaya itu pudar dan mereka membuka mata perlahan.

"APA YANG TERJADI?" teriak Kise tidak percaya, "Kenapa kita malah datang ke Desa Konoha? Jangan bilang kita akan jadi ninja!" lanjut Kise semakin bingung.

" _Sugoi_ , ini benar terjadi jika kita terus di sini mungkin aku bisa mendapatkan tanda tangan _**Naruto**_ " ujar Murasakibara.

"AHO KAH? Siapa juga yang percaya itu tanda tangan Naruto jika mereka tau Naruto hanya sebuah Animasi?" Kise geram.

"Kita tepat di atas patung para Hokage" Midorima melihat kebawa.

"Siapa yang menjabat saat ini?" Kuroko mengikuti Midorima.

"Kakashi Hatake" jawab Midorima.

"Apa perang melawan Madara itu sudah selesai?" tanya Aomine.

"Jika di lihat dari jabatanya aku rasa sudah. Kakashi menjabat jadi Hokage ke 6 setelah perang selesaikan" Jawab datar Akashi sambil mengarahkan kakinya kebeberapa tempat di sekitarnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka, Akashi-kun mengikuti Animenya" heran Kuroko.

"Ini salah satu anime favoriteku" jawab Akashi.

"Kenapa aku melihat mereka seakan begitu menikmati keadaan ini?" Kise masih saja bingung walaupun di sudah di dunia anime.

"Bagaimana jika kita menginap beberapa hari disini?" usul Aomine.

"Ah, _gomenasai_ aku lupa mengatakan batas waktunya" Kuroko mencegah

"Batas waktu?"

" _Hai,_ Kise- _Kun_. Kita hanya di beri waktu 48 jam dalam dunia animasi ini. Jika kita tidak pulang tepat waktu selamanya kita tidak bisa kembali" kalimat Kuroko membuat yang lain terdiam bingung, tidak bukan hanya bingung tapi sangat terkejut hal sepenting itu kenapa harus Kuroko ceritakan di bagian akhir saat mereka mulai menikmati perjalanan ini.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau tidak bilang dari awal huh?" Midorima agak geram.

" _Gomenasai_ aku lupa"

"Dalam hal sepenting ini harusnya kau tidak lupa Tetsu!" tambah Aomine.

" _Gomen_ , lain kali tidak akan lupa"

"Ahhh, tidak ada lain kali saat ini kita pulang saja" Kise mulai memberontak.

"Aomine, coba putar jamnya lagi masih ada 3 anime yang akan kita datangi selain di sini mungkin salah satu anime itu bisa kita buat petualangan selama 48 jam" Akashi angkat bicara, tapi Aomine terlihat masih ragu dan kembali berpikir. "Jika tidak mau aku saja yang lakukan" Akashi mengambil jam yang ada di bawah itu, lalu perlahan mencoba menggeser jarum pendek yang ada di angka 3 itu menuju angka 4, lagi-lagi sebuah cahaya datang dan memindahkan kembali mereka menuju anime selanjutnya.

"Shinjuku? Apa yang terjadi di sini?" Murasakibara terlihat bingung saat menatap beberapa gedung dan jalana yang rusak dan juga meninggalkan beberapa bekas yang lubang lumayan dalam.

"Ini Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Akhirnya aku bisa datang kemari, kalian tau ini anime favoriteku _**Owari no Seraph**_. Aku akan bertemu dengan Yuu dan juga Shinoa, aku suka gadis seperti dia" Kise tampak begitu semangat dan juga bergembira dia memasang wajah yang bersinar dan mata yang berbinar dia lari ke beberapa tempat dengan perasaan yang senang.

"Dari tadi dia terus mengeluh, tapi saat datang kemari berubah pikiran" ujar Aomine.

"Wilayah ini tampaknya aman" Midorima melihat sekeliling.

"Tapi, kita harus waspada memang saat ini mereka belum menguasai Shinjuku, tapi jika kita lengah mereka akan menyerang kita" jelas Akashi.

"Aku tidak mau, jika darahku di hisap nanti aku minum darah dan makan daging saja, akukan mau makan kentang goreng"

"Iya, kalau Murasakibara- _kun_ jadi vampire, kalau malah..."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau mati. Aka- _chin_ ayo pergi aku tidak mau di sini"

"Tunggu, Murasakibaracchi, ini adalah tempat yang paling ingin aku datangi dalam dunia anime. Kita main di sini saja" usul Kise.

"Aku tidak mau" tentang Murasakibara.

"Kise ini cukup berbahaya kita tidak punya alat untuk membunuh para vampire itu"

"Aomine- _kun_ , bukankah terlalu cepat menyimpulkan bahwa kita ada di pihak manusia? Bukankah kita tidak tau ada di pihak mana sekarang? Memang kita manusia tapi di dunia nyata dan belum tentu di dunia ini" penjelasan Kuroko membuat yang lain sadar jika ini bukan dunia yang mereka bayangkan. Sampai akhirnya sebuah gemuru datang ada ledakan dari arah belakang mereka membuat mereka terkejut.

"Ledakan? Berarti ada pertarungan di belakang gedung ini" tebak Midorima

"Kita harus segera pergi dari sini" Akashi mengambil jam beker yang tergeletak di bawah lalu berlari menjauh di ikuti yang lainya. Ledakan itu semakin keras dan dekat sehingga mereka terjatuh saat mencoba menghindar.

"Akashi putar jamnya cepat!" perintah Aomine. Akashi mencoba untuk memutar jarum pendek di jam beker itu ke angka 5 tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sial, tidak fungsi kita harus cari tempat aman dulu" Akashi berdiri dan mencoba kembali berlari yang lainpun mengikuti Akashi tapi baru saja mereka melangkah sebuah ledakan datang di depan mereka hingga mereka harus terpental jauh dan jam itu terpisah dengan Akashi.

"Jamnya," teriak Kuroko, "jika hancur kita tidak bisa kembali" Kuroko mencoba untuk berdiri walaupun ada beberapa luka di kaki Kuroko. Tapi sayang saat Kuroko berjalan ada ledakan yang lebih besar lagi hingga membuatnya jatuh.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju jam beker itu, dengan sigap Kise mengambilnya sebelum ledakan yang kesekian kalinya datang.

"Ayo cepet cari tempat yang aman!" Aomine mengarahkan yang lain menuju sebuah gedung yang cukup untuk melindungi mereka sampai mereka harus kembali ke wilayah anime yang lain. Meereka akhirnya berkumpul, Kise mencoba untuk menggesernya keangka 6 tapi belum juga terjadi apa-apa, Kise kambali menggesernya keangka 7 bersamaan dengan sebuah tembakan yang mengarah ke tempat mereka.

"Kita akan mati jika terkena tembakan ini" gumam Midorima.

"Sebelum itu..." Cahaya jam itu kembali datang dan membawa mereka ketempat selanjutnya sampai tembakan itu tepat meledakan tempat yang mereka singgahi.

Mereka semua terjatuh di sebuah halaman rumah seseorang, Murasakibara melihat tempat yang begitu nyaman dan juga rindang, di sekitar mereka ada pepohonan dan juga beberapa makan yang di sediakan untuk piknik.

"Makanan? aku lapar" Murasakibara langsung menuju kearah makanan yang membuatnya kelaparan dari baunya yang begitu lezat.

"Anime apa ini?" tanya Kise heran.

" _ **Natsume Yuujinchou**_ " jawab Kuroko.

"Setauku, seiyuunya adalah _**Hiroshi Kamiya**_ - _sensei_ " tebak Aomine.

"Itu juga Seiyuuku" jawab Akashi.

"Oh, iya"

"Hoy, siapa kalian?" suara itu datang dari dalam rumah yang saat ini mereka perhatikan, Midorima mencari sumber suara itu sampai melihat ada seekor kucing gembuk yang melihat mereka dengan mata yang tidak cukup tajam untuk sebuah rasa takut.

"Ah, Nyang Nyang- _Sensei_ kah? Pengawal Natsume Takashi" ujar Midorima.

"APA KAU BILANG? JIKA TIDAK BISA MENYEBUT NAMAKU DENGAN BENAR PANGGIL AKU SENSEI! AHO! Lagi pula aku bukan pengawal Natsume aku ini Senseinya" teriak sang Kucing sambil berjalan kearah mereka.

" _Sumimasen_ nyang- _sensei_..." ujar Kuroko.

"NYANGKO-SENSEI!"

"Ah, _Gomenasai_ Nyangko- _sensei_ kami tidak sengaja mendarat kemari" lanjut Kuroko menjelaskan.

"Mendarat? Siapa kalian sebenarnya?"

"Kami hanya seorang penjelajah yang mencoba sebuah permainan" jawab Aomine.

"Aku tidak mengerti, lagi pula... HOY! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ITU MAKANANKU!" Nyangko-Sensei langsung berlari kearah Murasakibara dan mencoba untuk menghalangi Murasakibara menghabiskan makananya.

"Aku hanya memintanya sedikit"

"Tidak boleh itu milikku!"

"Dasar pelit!"

"APA? UNTUNG SAJA AKU TIDAK MENGUSIR KALIAN DARI SINI DASAR MANUSIA BODOH!"

"Atsushi, hentikan. Kita yang asal masuk jadi jagalah sikapmu" Akashi menengahi mereka.

"Suara itu? Natsume kah? Natsume..."

"Bukan, aku Akashi Seijuurou" jawab Akashi.

"Suaramu dan Natsume sama tapi lebih lembut suaranya" jelas Nyangko-sensei sambil duduk dan menuangkan minumanya sendiri.

"Tentu saja mirip, Seiyuu mereka sama" celetuk Kise.

"Begitukah? Tapi aku rasa sifat mereka sangat berbeda" tebak Nyangko-Sensei.

"Hm hm" mereka semua mengangguk dan setuju.

"Oh iya apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Nyangko-sensei, Kuroko yang berdiri duduk di samping nyangko-sensei sambil menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada mereka. " _Sou kah_? Kalian ini dari anime _**Kuroko no Basuke**_ kan? _Kiseki no Sedai_ dan anggota keenam bayangan" jelas nyangko-sensei cukup mengikuti anime terkenal itu.

"Wah, nyangka-sensei tau banyak"

"NYANGKO-SENSEI, Dasar tukang makan!"

"hmmmmm" Murasakibara langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"Natsume Takashi tidak ada dirumah?"tanya Midorima.

"Dia kesekolah"

"Lalu paman dan bibi?" tanya Kuroko

"Mereka ke Kyusu untu mengunjungi saudara mereka"

"Akashicchi, kita pergi saja waktunya tidak banyak" ujar Kise

"Iya, Akashi lagi pula aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Youkai" tambah Aomine.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengan Youkai, manusia!"

"HEH? Youkai sepertimu aku tidak apa-apa"

"Baiklah, waktu kita tidak banyak lebih baik kita segera berpamitan" perintah Akashi yang setujui yang lainya

"Jadi, kalian tidak akan di sini?"

" _Gomenasai_ Nyangko-Sensei, kami harus pulang. Are? Aku baru ingat kita tadi berangkat hampir malam tapi di setiap anime yang kita datangi waktunya berbeda" Kuroko baru menyadarinya.

"Kurokocchi benar juga"

Akashi mengambil jam bekernya lalu menggeser jarum pendekanya keangka 8 tapi masih tidak berekasi saat jarum itu keangka 9 cahaya mulai kembali datang.

"Nyangko- _Sensei_ terimakasih atas sambutan dan juga makananya" sapa Murasakibara lalu mereka semua menghilang bersama.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada alat seperti itu" heran Nyangko-Sensei.

"Aku pulang" suara teriakan itu dari arah pintu.

"Natsume? Natsume...!" Nyangko-Sensei langsung berlari kearah pintu.

ni dimana?" tanya Kise.

"Sepertinya telah terjadi sesuatu di sini" Midorima melihat sekelilingnya yang hancur.

"Apa kita kembali ke Owari no Seraph?" tanya Kuroko

"Bukan, ini... _**Tokyo Ghoul**_ " ujar Akashi.

"HAH?"

"Apa ini Tokyo Ghoul season 3? Aku sudah menunggu anime ini" ujar Murasakibara antusias.

"Aku rasa tidak, bukankah ini situasi saat episode terakhir Tokyo Ghoul season 2? Itu berarti saat Kaneki menyerahkan dirinya sambil menggendong Hide" tebak Aomine.

"Aominecchi tau banyak juga ya?"

"Tentu saja, ini juga salah satu anime favoriteku"

"Lihat di sana? Itu kan adegan terakhir saat Kaneki membawa mayat Hide" Akashi melihat salah satu tempat yang tidak juah dari mereka berdiri. Merasa penasaran mereka berenam ingin melihat secara langsung apa yang terjadi.

Kaneki berjalan di antara para polisi yang telah menjadi mayat dan juga yang masih hidup beberapa dari mereka mencoba untuk menembak Kaneki dari juah tapi salah satu dari mereka tidak memperbolehkanya saat kain putih yang menutupi mayat Hide terbang. Helicopter datang dari atas mereka menyinari Hide dan Kaneki yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian, seseorang kemudian berjalan mendekati Kaneki hingga hanya mereka bertiga yang ada di bawa sorot lampu dari Helicopter tersebut.

"Ha? Midorimacchi, orang itu mirip dengamu" ujar Kise menunjuk orang yang ada di depan Kaneki.

"Hmm, iya dia mirip denganmu Mido- _Chin_ , apa kalian suadara?"

"Bedanya hanya pada kacamatanya saja" Kuroko menambahi.

"Diam kalian! Berisik, tidak perlu banyak bicara lihat saja yang benar" Midorima merasa terganggu.

"Ini adegan terakhir yang tidak ada yang tau apa yang terjadi pada Kaneki" ujar Akashi yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Iya, apa ini akan berlanjut? Apa bisa kita melihat lanjutanya?" tanya Kuroko yang berdiri di samping Akashi.

"Entahlah, kita lihat saja dulu" jawab Akashi.

"Apa kau menyerahkan diri?" laki-laki bertubuh besar dan berambut putih dengan kacamata itu mengeluarkan suaranya pada Kaneki.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin pulang dan kembali" jawab Kaneki.

"Apa kau sadar, semua itu sudah terlambat? Sekarang kau bukanlah manusia lagi"

"Aku memang bukan manusia, tapi aku juga punya perasaan seperti mereka. Aku memang tidak bisa kembali seperti dulu, tapi aku belum mencoba"

"Hmph, tidak ada jalan lagi untuk kabur"

"Yah, karena aku tidak berniat untuk kabur"

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Sudah aku katakan, aku ingin kembali dan pulang bersama Hide. Itu saja"

"Baiklah, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu" Laki-laki itu mengacungkan pistol pada Kaneki dan menembaknya, semua terkejut saat darah dari tubuh Kaneki keluar sangat banyak, bahkan Kiseki no Sedai yang saat ini melihat. Kaneki yang tidak kuat menyanggah tubuhnya lagi tiba-tiba berlutut, dia meletakan tubuh Hide di bawah sambil mengembangkan senyumanya.

"Kita pulang, Hide" ujar Kaneki, yang tiba-tiba muntah darah dan perlahan menutup mata lalu tubuhnya terjatuh di samping mayat Hide.

"Kita pergi sekarang" ujar Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Ha? Tapi ini anime keempat kan? Jadi selanjutnya?" tebak Kise.

"Kita akan masuk dalam salah satu imajinasi dari kita berenam" jawab Kuroko, Akashi menggeser jarum pendek jam beker itu keangka 9 tidak ada reaksi, angka 10 pun sama sampai akhirnya angka 11. Cahaya itu kambali datang dan membawa mereka kealam imajinasi salah satu dari mereka.

Kuroko perlahan membuka matanya, ada rasa panas yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, mata yang begitu berat kini tampak melebar pesat saat melihat api begitu besar mengelilingi ruangan yang akan hangus terbakar itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" teriak Kuroko kaget.

"Asap? Kebakaran? Kenapa? kenapa kita bisa di sini?" Kise ikut bingung.

"Imajinasi siapa yang menyeramkan ini? jia kita tidak bisa keluar dari sini bukankah kita akan mati?" tanya Aomine.

"Mine- _chin_ , kalaupun kita mati di sini itu wajar tapi jika kita jadi ayam bakar di sini itu tidak wajar" Murasakibara berbicara datar dan terdengar tenang.

"Murasakibaracchi, kenapa kau setenang itu?"

"Ha? Untuk apa bingung Kise- _chin_ inikan hanya imajinasi dari salah satu dari kita tidak mungkin imajinasi ini bisa membunuh kita yang hanya seorang kelana yang mampir hehe" Murasakibara tersenyum aneh.

"Sejak kapan Murasakibara- _kun_ bisa mengeluarkan kalimat sebagus itu?" tanya Kuroko ikut tenang.

"Entahlah"

"Midorima! Akashi belum bangun?" tanya Aomine yang melihat Midorima bersama Akashi yang masih menutup matanya.

"Ah, sepertinya ini imajinasi Akashi" jawab Midorima.

"Lalu? Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kise.

"Kita tunggu saja, kalau tidak ada yang datang. Kita yang harus pergi dari sini secepatnya" jelas Midorima lalu berdiri dan melihat kebakaran yang cukup besar di sekitarnya.

"Hmm, jika di lihat ini bangunan bukan bangaunan biasa, seperti bangunan kerajaan" Murasakibara melihat bangunan yang saat ini dia singgahi, yah yang Murasakibara katakan memang benar. Pondasi yang begitu besar dan juga tinggi, beberapa barang mewah masih terlihat walaupun sebagian sudah terbakar hangus. Bukan itu saja, ada beberapa orang yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan tergeletak di lantai dengan pakaiaan seperti jaman kerajaan. Dengan baju besi, mantel belakang yang panjang, dan sebuah pedang yang ada di sebelah kanan.

"Di sini! Aku menemukan _Ouji_!" teriak seseorang dari pintu yang sudah dia dobrak, Kuroko dan yang lain tampak terkejut dan bingung. Ada beberapa anggota pasukan yang masuk dan langsung menghampiri Akashi. _**(Ouji = Pangeran)**_

" _Ouji_ , cepat bawa Akashi- _Ouji_ keluar dan panggil tim Medis kerajaan!" teriak seorang laki-laki dewasa yang memakai baju kerajaan lalu menghampiri Akashi sambil terus memerintah dan berteriak pada beberapa prajurit yang mengikutinya. "Ah? _Sou ka_ , kenapa pakaian Akashi- _Ouji_ seperti ini? baju apa ini?" heran sang laki-laki dewasa itu saat melihat kaos abu-abu Akashi dan celana pendek, serta sepatu basket yang biasa dia kenakan saat latihan.

" _Ouji_? Apa kalian mendengar apa yang aku dengar?" Kise mulai berasumi.

" _Hai_ , Kise- _kun_ dalam imajinasi Akashi- _kun_ dia menjadi seorang _Ouji_ " jawab tegas Kuroko.

"Kalian ini siapa? Apa hubungan kalian dengan Akashi- _ouji_? Musuh ataukah teman?" laki-laki itu mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengarahkan pada mereka.

"Akashi, dia memilih imajinasi yang tidak biasa" protes Aomine.

"Ini cukup mengerikan jika di lihat anak-anak, iyakan Mido- _chin_?"

"Jangan tanyakan padaku, tanya pada Akashi nanti" jawab datar Midorima.

Dan petualangan _Kiseki no Sedai_ akhirnya di mulai dalam imajinasi Akashi yang akan membawa mereka merasakan kehidupan sebuah kerajaan dan masalah politik yang akan terjadi karena tahta yang di perebutkan.

 _ **To Be Continue...**_

* * *

 _ **NB**_ : Suer! Saya nganggur dan tiba-tiba terinspirasi jadi kayak gini hahahahah, mohon bantuanya ya entah ini bisa lanjut gak, aku Cuma buat 2 Chap biar gak banyak-banyak Arigataou Gozaimasu


End file.
